


be good, for goodness sake

by Khismer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, an after-canon story, christmas shenanigans, somewhat gentle femdom, with it's own canon that's referenced only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khismer/pseuds/Khismer
Summary: Your girlfriend gives you an early Christmas present, if you can just be good long enough to deserve it.





	

Her dress isn’t even that short. 

Well -- that may be for the best. You did  _ sort of _ push her into the whole costume thing; picking out something more scandalous for her would have been  _ beyond _ rude. 

It's a play on a Santa theme, red, above the knee, trimmed in faux fur, and she looks  _ damn  _ good. 

It's for -- this practice party, filled with old co-workers of yours and new co-workers of hers to balance the awkward tension of the few RFA members who came. 

It took a  _ while  _ for Rika to stop tensing up so much and get into the swing of things, but by the end of it, your heart feels fit to burst with love for her sunny smile. 

You also feel fit to burst from  _ impatience _ , so you're all-too-eager to follow you to the bedroom when the last guest heads out the door. 

You whine when she pushes you into the bathroom and tells you to  _ wait  _ while she gets ready. 

Well, joke’s on her, sort of, as you strip off your own costume down to the lingerie beneath. (Yeah, as  _ if  _ you'd wear matching sexy costumes with your girlfriend and  _ not  _ prepare for the aftermath.) Wait ‘till she gets a look at  _ this _ . 

Really, the joke is on  _ you _ , anyway, because when she calls you out, you're struck dumb by the sight of her. 

Parted red babydoll with white fur lining, see-through enough to see _everything_? Ho-lee shit, yes _please_. 

She rests a hand on her (bare; very pretty; stop drooling) thigh. “C’mere, baby.”

You don't need to be told twice. 

When you're closer, she tugs you so you end up sitting on her lap. 

You reach up to part the babydoll a little more, but she swats your hands away. 

Your brow furrows in confusion. Is she mad at you for pushing the costume angle? Rika simply shakes her head. 

“Now then,” she says, linking her arms around your waist, “you look like a good little girl. Tell Santa what you want for Christmas, hmm?” 

You give her a dubious look, and she frowns at you. Alright, alright, you'll play along. 

“Mmm…” You tap your chin as if deep in thought. “I dunno,” you drawl, “I guess I just  _ really  _ want to eat some pussy,  _ Santa _ . Won't you grant my desperate Christmas wish?” 

She gasps gently, placing a hand against her chest as if in shock, though you sincerely doubt there's anything even  _ remotely  _ surprising about that statement. 

“Oh, my,” she says, “are you sure about that?”

You nod. 

“That's a very naughty thing to ask for. Are you  _ certain _ ?”

God, you so do, though. There's nothing you want more than to have her thighs clamped around your head as you make her gasp and moan.  

Oh, though you wouldn't say ‘no’ to giving some attention to her cute little nipples, too; they look so  _ cold _ without your mouth to warm them. 

“Guess I'm just a naughty girl,” you remark, “but I do  _ so  _ want my wish answered.”

Her hands slide down from your back to cup your ass. 

“I'm afraid that we simply can't have that.”

She gives a sudden push and you topple, guided a little by her arms so you end up sprawled flat on your stomach. 

“Wh--”

She pushes your back gently. “Stay,” she says. Her hand moves to caress your ass, slipping past the hem of your underwear. 

“Naughty girls must be punished.” She raises her hand and brings it down swiftly with an audible  _ smack _ . You yelp, and her motions are back to gentle once more. “Hush. It's alright.”

Despite her words, she repeats the actions, and you wriggle. 

“You are  _ awful  _ cute. How about this…” She runs a finger along your spine, and giggles as you shiver. 

“...you be a  _ good girl _ and keep nice and quiet while I give you your punishment -- say, ten of these? -- and I'll see what I can do about that wish of yours.”

It's shameful how fast you nod. 

“ _Good_ girl.” She strikes your hair, then raises her hand. You try not to tense in anticipation. 

“One.” Ten won't be so bad. It'll be over in a flash. 

“Two.” You bite your lip. 

“Three.” It doesn't even hurt, really, just stings a bit. 

“Four…” There’s  _ something  _ in her voice you can't discern. You wish you could turn to see her expression, but you won't ruin this for yourself -- and then her hand slips lower and she rubs at your clit through your underwear. 

You gasp, arching, and she giggles, waiting for you to settle back again. 

She brings her hand down again. 

“...one.”

“ _ One _ ?” you yelp. 

“One again!”

You groan. She pinches your side, then swats your ass. “That earns you  _ another _ .”

You press your lips together and suppress the urge to bury your head in the sheets. 

“No more protests?” She asks, a laugh in her voice. “What a shame.”

You make a face even though you know she won't see it. If that's her game, you'll play along. 

By the fourth stroke, she seems to be getting distracted, slowing so she can linger between counts, her touches growing longer and longer. 

She starts straying down again by the seventh, running a finger along your slit and circling your clit, first through your underwear, then slipping beneath to touch you directly. You catch your lip between your teeth to bite back a noise **.**

By the time she announces “ _ Eleven _ !” in her too-pleased way you're straining, just  _ barely  _ managing to stop yourself from rutting against her. 

But you did it. So now -- you twist a little to look at her. 

Rika smiles gently at you, and she continues to stroke your reddened flesh as she speaks. “Look how well you did. Maybe there's hope for you yet, hmm? I suppose… you've been good enough for  _ one  _ Christmas wish.”

_ Hallelujah _ . 

You wriggle off her lap, rubbing your sore skin as you sit up and she settles into a new position. 

She makes a show of removing her panties slowly, as if she hasn't teased you enough already, and then lays back against the bed. 

You start to move down her body, then pause and reach up abruptly to tweak her nipples. She yelps and squirms away. When you laugh, she scrunches up her nose, and you stick out your tongue at her. 

She sighs softly when you lower yourself and press a kiss to the inside of her thigh, so you settle both your hands on her thighs, lean in just a touch more, and lick a long stripe up her slit. 

She squirms a little at that, and you grin to yourself.

There's no starting slowly for her now; she doesn't need much  _ prep _ with how into your  _ punishment _ she seems to have gotten. 

You swirl your tongue around her entrance, then flatten your tongue to trail up her folds and up to her clit, then back down again. 

When you hear her breathing quicken from your pattern, you trace around her entrance once more, then thrust your tongue into her. 

Her fingers tangle in your hair and she bucks her hips, letting out a breathy moan. 

“Nnh--”

You slide your hands down to raise up her thighs, changing up the angle and making it easier for you to reach her and to thrust deeper. 

As you continue, she curls her legs around you, heels pressed into your back to urge you closer. The shift in position means you don't have to help her to keep the angle, so you let your hand drop and start rubbing at her clit instead. 

She starts bucking her hips more, and whines when you lay a hand against her to keep her still. She whines even louder when you pull back a little. It's only so you can plunge your fingers into her, though, and she practically  _ squeals  _ when you do. 

You suck on her clit as you find a regular pace to thrust your fingers into her. 

The soft little whimpers and high, breathy moans are  _ intensely _ gratifying, as is the flush you see when you glance up. 

Still watching her, you scissor your fingers within her and grin as her back arches and she clutches at the sheets. 

You continue as before, then abruptly twist your fingers in her again, punctuating this by grazing her clit with your teeth, and she cries out as she clenches around your fingers. 

You wait until she's starting to relax from her orgasm and then you suck on her clit. She gasps, bucking at the sudden overstimulation. 

“You,” you mutter through kisses, continuing to thrust her fingers into her, “are a goddamn tease,” you nip at her thigh, “and you get what’s coming to you.”

She pushes weakly at you at first, but only for the briefest second, and then she winds her fingers in your hair to urge you on. Your thumb presses against her clit, lazily circling it and soon, your renewed efforts have her whimpering in another orgasm. 

When her tremors die down, you pull your fingers from her and slowly lick them clean, watching in satisfaction as her eyes darken with want. 

She sits, finally, and gives you a wry look. “Pretty good,” she praises, voice warm, “though I see I'll have to attend to you _closely_ to train that naughty streak out of you. But I _am_ pleased with your progress. I think Santa will give you a present a little _early_.”

She leans to pull open the drawer of the nightstand, and after rummaging around in it for a moment, she pulls out a bottle of lube and -- woah

You were expecting the harness, or one of your familiar, well-loved toys, but this -- this is new.

It's… well, it looks double-ended. One side looks like your fairly standard silicone dildo. The other is… shorter, almost egg-shaped. 

And it's  _ peppermint-striped _ , too. 

Rika pops the top off the lube and dribbles a little onto fingers, which she runs around the shorter end of the toy, then spreads her thighs and slowly, _slowly_ slips this end into herself. Her moans have _got_ to be exaggerated, but damn if it isn't still hot. When half the toy is in, she straightens and closes her legs, to your disappointment. This leaves the other end rising from between her legs. 

She lets a few more drops of lube drip out from the bottle onto the toy and spreads it around. She leans back a little, running a hand up her thigh and along the toy enticingly. “Now, why don't you come and sit on Santa's lap again?”

Oh, _ god _ yes. 

You scramble to do as she's said, soon hovering over her lap. You pushes your shoulder gently, and you sink onto the dildo. It's a pretty comfortable fit, actually, and it slides into you easily.

She waits until you're settled, then reaches to the base of the toy and suddenly  _ oh _ . 

It  _ vibrates _ . 

She grins. “You like that, darling?” She snaps her hips up and her grin widens as you gasp. “ _ Good _ .”

You clutch at her arms as she sets a slow pace, her hands at your waist to help alternate and push you down further onto the dildo and help you rise. 

When she’s got a steady pace going, she brings a hand from your thigh to your clit and starts rubbing circles against it.

When you reach to do the same to her, though, she pushes your hand back, briefly tangling her fingers with yours. “No, darling, let me take care of that. It’s your reward, after all.” You don’t really have the willpower to resist right now.

She pushes your thighs open even further and pulls you in closer, the change in angle letting her thrust even deeper into you. It has the added benefit of pressing her chest against yours, and you let yourself droop forward and relax into her softness, eyes sliding shut from the combined bliss of her thrusts and her fingers. It’s not long before you can feel tension coiling, your breath turning to ragged pants as you feel an orgasm buile.

And then she… slows, fingers stilling as she thrusts into you at less than  _ half _ speed. You whine in protest, and she laughs softly. “Patience, dearest.”

But your  _ patience  _ does not result in a quickened pace until you've calmed and the edge has slipped away -- and  _ then  _ when it’s finally built up she does it  _ again _ .

You straighten and try to raise yourself up **,** intending to bounce on her lap to get your own damn self off, but she clamps a hand on your hip and forces you to still. “Not yet, darling girl, not yet.”

It’s  _ maddening. _

She does this to you  _ three more times _ until finally you are shaking and your uneven breaths sound like sobs. “Rika…” you plead. 

Even more frustratingly, she seems to be doing just _fine._ “Do you want something, dear?”

“ _ Ye-e-es _ ,” you groan.

“Well, then, why not use that lovely little voice of yours and tell me what you want, hmm?”

“I w--”

She snaps her hips up, and the rest of your words are lost in a shaky moan.  

“What was that, precious?” She places a hand on your face, rubbing her thumb soothingly over your jaw even as her other hand continues working at your clit. 

“I w-ant to  _ cum _ ,” you moan. 

Her smile  _ oozes _ satisfaction. “Good girl,” she murmurs. “You know what good girls get?” It takes until she repeats this again, a little sterner, for you to get that it’s not a rhetorical question, so you shake your head. She smiles a little wider, then leans forward and kisses you. 

You’re so close to the edge that you don’t really have it in you to make it a less sloppy affair, but she doesn't seem to mind, entwining her tongue languidly with yours. 

The hand at your face slides lower, running down and then up your side, her touch feather-light over your breast. She circles your nipple before tugging. 

“Nngh -- R-ika--” you pant. You're so close,  _ so close _ .

Her hand drops lower to reaches below you to where you’re joined and the vibration suddenly amps up. Her eyes go half-lidded and her grip seems to weaken, but she gives a particularly firm thrust and you are  _ undone.  _

You break the kiss again and cry out, arms cinching around her waist as you ride out your orgasm, the continued vibrations eking out new little shivers. 

You shudder and fall forward into her, your face pressed against her neck, and Rika drops little kisses down your neck and across your shoulders as your trembling abides. 

She switches the vibrations off but makes no move to push you off her lap, or to pull the toy from you, and you, exhausted, let yourself remain connected. 

When you've regained your breath, you try speaking. “You are,” you say, voice muffled by her skin, “a little brat.”

“What was that, dear?” She places a finger behind her ear. “Is someone being naughty? Oh dear, are you in need of punishment again, so soon?”

You huff, turning your head so she can hear you better. 

“...that was new,” you say after a moment, vaguely indicating the toy. “Was that really supposed to be a present?”

Rika laughs. “Oh, don't worry, darling. Santa will have plenty more new toys for you to try out beneath the tree.”

You scowl even as your face flushes. “I can't believe you made me think a goddamn Santa roleplay was hot.”

She giggles. “ _ Well _ , in that case, you might be intrigued by the  _ other  _ presents I got you. They offer, ah… quite a few  _ scenarios  _ to choose from.” Her smile is sly. 

“...really?”

“Oh, yes.” She bucks her hips suddenly, thrusting into you with the toy you never bothered to climb off of, and you gasp. “I think you’re  _ really _ going to enjoy them.”

She’s going to be the death of you. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi I understand that rika's character is a sore spot for many, and more than just sore for some, and this fic is not an endorsement of her actions, and while I _do_ feel that she is often overlooked and treated with more derision than she deserves considering that other characters did some Damn Bad Things that are glossed over, I hope that this doesn't make anyone feel that I'm, y'know, condoning said Damn Bad Things. I've discoursed abt this on [my tumblr](http://cannibalisticskittles.tumblr.com/), so if you wanna discourse more, feel free.
> 
> anyway. have fun, all 5 people who read this.


End file.
